Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to machining of preferably optical surfaces or workpieces, especially mirrors or lenses, especially preferably by face turning. In particular, this invention relates to a device with a linearly movable component for linear movement of the assigned workpiece or tool in the preferably horizontal direction of movement and to a method for face turning the workpiece in which the workpiece is rotated around an axis of rotation and the working tool being moved forward and back by means of a linear drive depending on the rotational position of the workpiece.
Description of Related Art
This invention relates especially to machining in a rotary lathe and to face turning. By means of a linear drive which is often also called a fast tool drive or fast tool arrangement, a tool, especially a lathe tool or cutting tool, is moved or fed linearly depending on the rotational position of the workpiece to be machined. Especially back and forth motion, also called oscillating motion or reciprocating motion, takes place. In this way, especially non-rotationally symmetrical machining can take place. Non-rotationally symmetrical surfaces or free-form surfaces are produced especially to implement desired optical properties of an optical component, a mirror or a lens. This device is known, for example, from European Patent Application EP 0 849 038 A2.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,835 B2 shows a device for machining of an optical workpiece. A workpiece drive allows the workpiece to rotate around a horizontal axis of rotation. The workpiece cannot be axially adjusted. The device has a first slide which can move parallel to the axis of rotation and a second slide which is carried by it and which can be moved transversely to the axis of movement. The second slide bears a turntable with a tool located on it. The slides form a slow tool drive or a slow tool arrangement. During machining, specifically the entire slide structure is moved depending on the rotational position of the workpiece.